


Minimal Warm

by Tvmblr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmblr/pseuds/Tvmblr
Summary: Shikamaru likes Naruto and Naruto wants to make Shikamaru happy.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun beamed on the back of Naruto's back as he pulled the weeds out of the public garden that they had built after the Fourth Shinobi War, it was the villages way of remembering all of those that were lost in the war whose body was not recovered or couldn't be identified. Every day of the week, he came down here with intentions of taking care of the garden from things such as watering, weeding, trimming and anything else he had learned in the past two years since he first began, he made it his priority to take care of this garden over everything else. Although this was his priority, it was the third summer since the war and it was painfully hot, he didn't even bother leaving his home with his usual orange t-shirt because he knew he'd end up taking it off sooner or later. There was always more work to do during the summer because season was a lot drier since rainfall was scarce during these few flaming hot months, he had to water more than usual and the weeds seem to grow in quicker than Teuchi could make his usual bowl of ramen at Ichiraku.

Naruto was thirsty, if he were to leave to get another bottle of water then that would be the third break that he's taken today, so he quickly called it quits and packed up his gardening tools and made his way home. His house wasn't any better than outside, even though he had his windows wide open and a small fan running next to his bedside, it still felt stuffy and humid in the small house. There wasn't any point in staying in here if it was worse than it was outside, so he made his way out again, this time with his orange shirt thrown over his shoulder as he made his way to the small lake that sat just five minutes outside of the village, he knew there was probably no point in going there either especially since it was the hottest day of the summer so far. He slowly walked there, Konoha feeling empty due to the lack of people outside, he could understand it though. The village was still being rebuilt after all, so many of the houses had technology that was able to cool them down better than a fan, Naruto was sure he heard Shikamaru talking about it with Chouji just last week. The walk seemed a lot shorter because of the thoughts that were roaming through Naruto's mind, he had spent so much time away from everyone as he had to a lot of physical therapy for his new arm, even the garden met him with struggles and challenges that he had to overcome everyday and he hated it.

The lake was in his view now, there was hardly anyone in there except for Shikamaru who had his usually tied up black hair falling midway down his back, Naruto immediately yelled out, "Hey, Shikamaru!" The shout startled Shikamaru who only wanted some time alone to gather his confusing thoughts that he had been having for the past few months, he had been so busy that he hardly ever had time to himself, so of course, on the hottest day of the summer, he had time to himself but he had to be interrupted by the one guy he really didn't want to see right now. Naruto waved at him, one hand in his pocket as he watched the black haired boy step out of the water in just his underwear, the sticky atmosphere ruining his mood even more now that his time of tranquility was interrupted.

"What a drag... Hey, Naruto. I'm just tryna relax so-"

"Hey, me too. I didn't come here to see you," Naruto interrupted him, padding him on the shoulder and then beginning to unclothe down to his underwear. Shikamaru felt his cheeks heat up at the simple assumption that Naruto made, and probably would have said to just about anyone, but the black haired teenager was still paranoid about whether or not Naruto knew about anything that was going on right now. It didn't matter, the two of them weren't going to talk to each other and they were going to be able to relax, so he sighed and climbed back into the water. He watched Naruto who had thrown his clothes to the side and then he looked back at his own clothes that were folded neatly on the shore, the two of them were so different and never really talked all that much, yet Shikamaru had these feelings that he was continuing to brush off every time he saw Naruto down at the garden. He knows he should help, especially since the garden was, in a way, dedicated to his father who crossed his mind everyday. The thoughts immediately ruined his mood, not that he was happy in the first place, but now he was sad instead of irritated or annoyed which was easier to deal with than the pain and dread that came with sadness.

Naruto hadn't looked at him at all, it was as if he wasn't there and he kind of liked that, or at least he usually liked that when it came to everyone else, but he wanted Naruto to look at him and see him for what he was. That wasn't something that was going to happen any time soon, he knew that and so he let the thoughts leave his mind again as he dunked his head under the water and opened his eyes to see the bottom of the shallow lake. The sunlight shined through the surface of the water, and refracted to make all the things above the water seem out of this world with their unearthly shapes. Shikamaru pulled himself back up to the surface of the water and took deep breaths, he usually liked relaxing, but right now he just wanted everything to end quickly so he could go to a life where he was with his father and Asuma Sensei. "Are you okay?" Naruto yelled from twenty feet away, his blues eyes staring at him only causing his eyes brows to furrow and his teeth to clench as he felt another blush rising to his cheeks. He wasn't okay, but he knows Naruto knows that so he doesn't understand why he's asking, maybe it's to see if he would even be willing to open up to someone who was goofy as Naruto, but was also the person who could understand his pain the best. Naruto yelled the question again, swimming over to Shikamaru who could feel the pain becoming worse and the tears burning to come out of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them because he wasn't going to seem weak in front of the strongest person that he knew.

The warm hand from before was placed on his shoulder and quickly turned him around, he couldn't hold his tears in anymore now that those big eyes were looking down on him, he had never realized how tall Naruto was, but it made it all the better when he hugged him so tightly. Shikamaru placed his head on Naruto's chest who simply just wrapped his arms around him, he wished he wasn't crying right now and he really wished he wasn't being comforted by the one person he didn't want seeing like this, it was all too much for him to handle. He was able to hold everything in for the past two years, why couldn't he hold it in for another ten minutes to reassure Naruto that he was fine? If he was able to do that, he wouldn't be crying into his chest or sobbing so loudly, he wouldn't have those hands running through his long hair. "I will help you like you helped me," Naruto whispered to him before unwrapping his arms from around him and pulling him way from the hug, gripping the side of his arms tightly. Shikamaru had puffy eyes with a flushed red face, his feelings for Naruto were still there despite this overwhelming feeling of dread and pain. He looked down and clenched his eyes closed shut, he didn't want to seem weak, but he always was and he always would be. This weakness is why he couldn't save Asuma, or his father, or Inu's father, or so many Shinobis. If he were smarter and stronger and better, so many more people would be alive, but he wasn't quick enough or good enough, he was a complete failure, yet, this hero was comforting him like he had made a difference. 

Naruto cupped Shikamaru's cheeks and forced him to look up at him, his eyes wide with tears still falling from them. His heart was racing, it pounded against his chest like it was trying to break free and cling to Naruto itself, he wanted him to kiss him so he could feel better because he knows even just that, something so simple and easy, could help him out. "I envy you, Shikamaru." The words were unexpected and caused his mind to zoom through a million thoughts all at once, he hated that fake smile on Naruto's lips and those eyes that pitied him despite the words that he just spoke.

"Don't touch me," Shikamaru yelled, pushing Naruto away from him, he hoped that this kid wouldn't look at him that way, the same way that everyone else had been looking at him for the past two years.

_"Shikamaru, you're working too hard."_

_"You always choose work over your family and friends."_

_"If you're father were here, he'd tell you to let it all out."_

Shikamaru felt like he was going to die, his heart was pounding so fast despite the weight that made him feel like it was down in his stomach. He could feel the pain throughout his entire body, why did it have to be him that felt this way while everyone could easily live their lives? Why did he have to be the one that wished he were dead? "You're smart, funny without even trying, you're the coolest person I know," Naruto said softly, he meant every word, but he was using them right now to comfort the crying teenager in front of him. Naruto took another step towards him and quickly grabbed him in his arms, the sobs becoming louder as they fell to their knees. How did it come to this? Just an hour ago he was completely fine, thoughts like these didn't come too often, but they were uncontrollably flooding his mind. Naruto held him gently until he finally had stopped crying, there were soft sniffles and then there was a rough shove against him as Shikamaru stood up and rubbed his tears away.

"Ever speak of this and I'll kill you." It was a voice Naruto had never heard before, it was assertive and angry, but he didn't care as he stood up and moved closer to Shikamaru who just wanted to leave and get away from this dude. Although Shikamaru truly did have deep feelings for Naruto, he didn't want to be around him right now, especially after what just happened in the past ten minutes. All he did was sob and cry like a child, he did that before when Asuma passed away a few years ago, but no one had held him tightly and tried to comfort him like Naruto had, the thought of it only made him sigh in disbelief. That was just Naruto's character, he was always comforting despite seeming oblivious to others' pain, but he of all people would know what true pain was, that fact was one of the reasons Shikamaru respected him so much. Although he had been through more pain than Shikamaru could ever imagine, he still grew up to become a hero that everyone loved and always enjoyed being around, even after the entire village had disliked him ever since he was born.

Shikamaru had left Naruto there, he didn't look back, but he could feel those blue eyes staring into the back of his head. It took everything in him to leave Naruto behind and forget everything that had just happened, he didn't like the look in that guy's eyes when he looked down at him, it was filled with pitied, he was sure of it. He wanted Naruto to understand because he was always able to understand, but it felt different this time because he didn't ask questions or give him a reassuring pat on the back. Naruto gave him a tight hug and he held  him gently too, maybe it was something that Naruto had always wished he had but never had anyone to do it to him, Shikamaru wouldn't mind being the person.

Naruto had made it back home, the sun was beginning to set and he was starving, especially after the stressful situation he had went through with Shikamaru near the lake. He had never seen him like that, the way his actions continuously contradicted his words, how he kept on telling him to leave him alone, but his body always gave into Naruto's hugs. Everything about it was confusing and sad, he wished he could understand what was going through his mind because he knew it was something apart from the grieving process that he was still going through for those he loved, Naruto just couldn't figure out what it was.

The next morning had came, Shikamaru woke up with puffy eyes from all of the crying he had done yesterday, he continued when he had gotten home until he was finally able to fall asleep. Yesterday was too vivid and raw for him, he really wished Naruto could be here now to hold him like he did yesterday, even as he left the other day, he wanted Naruto to chase after him and tell him it was going to be okay, but he only watched him. It didn't matter, all of it was in the past and it shouldn't be something that he should worry about, but he knew all too well that that was easier said than done. "It's okay, Shikamaru. You can get through today." He stood from his bed and put his hair into his usual ponytail before getting dressed, he could already tell from the lack of people outside that today was another excruciatingly hot day, he wasn't going to be looking forward to go out, but he had to go out and apologize to Naruto for what he had put him through yesterday.

Shikamaru knew that Naruto was probably the only one that ever took care of the garden, even with his new arm, it must have been difficult. So, that's what he planned on doing today, helping Naruto with the garden and then finding the time to apologize to him sincerely.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said as the heat engulfed him when he stepped out of his air conditioned home, he hated weather like this, the kind of weather that made you feel like you were breathing in evaporated hot sauce. He felt his heart beat speeding up as he came closer and closer to the garden, this heat really wasn't the right weather to even be doing garden work, but there Naruto was with his eyebrows furrowed as he went around watering each of the plants. He already had his shirt off from the heat, but Shikamaru quickly looked up to his face so he wouldn't be distracted by his body.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru's voice was quiet and soft as he walked into the small garden, those blue eyes looking away from the plants to him and a big smile running across his face. Naruto placed down the water pot and took off his gardening gloves to which he threw next to the pot, then made his way over to the black haired teenager before hugging him tightly. "G-Get off, you're sweaty," Shikamaru yelled as he tried to push him away, but he wasn't strong enough, probably because this was what he wanted. He gave up within a few moments and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder, he liked this, he wished he could have something like this all of the time.

Naruto broke up the hug a few minutes later and took Shikamaru's face into his hands like he had done the day before, he stared into those black eyes that were slightly puffy, he analyzed for any other signs that could tell him what might actually be bothering this kid so much. "You okay? You never come here." Naruto watched his face a response, he wasn't as hostile or as distressed as he was yesterday, so he didn't push Naruto away or tell him to leave him alone. Shikamaru closed his eyes and rubbed his face gently against Naruto's hands while holding on loosely to his wrists, Shikamaru being affection and childish like this was something that he had never seen before, but he liked it.

"I'm okay, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and laying his head back down on his shoulder. Shikamaru didn't plan on doing any of this, he didn't even know why he was so bold enough to do it, but he didn't care because the comfort of Naruto was all that he wanted and needed right now. So, he listened to his mind and his heart, and used Naruto as a way to comfort himself and feel better. He felt even more warm inside when Naruto had wrapped his arms around him despite the weather outside, the fact that the two wanted to hug each other in this kind of heat was a clear indication of the bond that they had together, it was something that wouldn't be easily breakable. Without thinking, Shikamaru pressed his lips to Naruto's sweaty shoulder and softly said, "This is nice."

The action caused Naruto's eyes to widen, he of course didn't pull away from the hug or push Shikamaru away because he didn't want the guy to cry like he had yesterday, he didn't want him to feel alone or feel like he had no one he could talk to and be himself around. So, he held him tighter because clearly Shikamaru liked it and it was definitely helping him to feel better, Naruto would do anything to help his friends feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru was the first to pull away from the hug, he head was beginning to feel fuzzy and it felt like he couldn't keep his balance, so he made his way to the bench on the other side of the garden after taking the water bottle that Naruto had offered him to help feel better. He sat down and ended gulping down half of it, he was beginning to feel slightly better, but the heat was so suffocating that it almost felt like he couldn't even breathe. This kind of weather was the worst weather, heat was fine, but once it became like this, Shikamaru absolutely hated it. His thoughts began to roam away from weather and to the blonde haired teenager watering the plants on the other side of the garden, he would wipe the sweat from his forehead every now and would sometimes even sit down to take a break. Watering plants weren't difficult, they were easy especially for Naruto who had been doing this ever since they built it, but it was so damn hot outside that even simple tasks like this were difficult for him.

Shikamaru laid down on the bench and stared up at the sky, anything was better than being outside, but he really wanted to be here when Naruto was finished working. So many thoughts were running through his mind, he mainly thought about how warm Naruto was - obviously from the weather - and how soft his skin was, these thoughts ended up bringing him back to the kiss he had laid on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto didn't freeze, he didn't flinch, he didn't push Shikamaru away and he didn't even say anything, he wished he knew what was going through Naruto's head when he did that. He wanted to know if he liked it or if he thought was weird or if he found it disgusting, but Shikamaru thought that the guy would at least push him away if there were negative thoughts going through his mind. Everything for the past few months had been so overwhelming, he had felt feelings he never before had for anyone and he was crying a lot more than he ever had, everything lately just felt like a drag to him, he dreaded absolutely everything except for Naruto. 

It wasn't long before Naruto was finished watering the garden, he placed the watering pot in its usual place and packed his things up before putting his backpack on and making his way over to Shikamaru who seemed to be sleeping. Naruto picked up the water bottle and drunk the rest of it, then watched his friend sleep soundly on the bench. His cheeks were a bright red and drops of sweat were dripping down the side of his forehead, all clear signs that the heat was becoming too much for him, especially for someone who originally never even liked the outdoors. Naruto remembers always hearing Shikamaru complain about the outdoors, how it was always either too hot, or too cold, or it was always running, plus bugs and insects were things he found absolutely repulsive. After saying that, he immediately apologized to Shino who only nodded and walked away, he ended up ignoring Shikamaru for the rest of that week. "Hey Shikamaru, wake up." He shook Shikamaru awake with his good hand while the other loosely held onto the empty bottle, he watched as the teenager opened his eyes slowly and groaned with immediately irritation. It was the first time that he had stayed out in the song this long since he was younger, he was usually inside avoiding all of the heat and the sun, but now he was sunbathing. He tried to stand up, but he immediately had to grab onto Naruto's shoulders until his vision was no longer blurry and his head no longer felt fuzzy.

Once he felt better, he stood up straight and smiled at Naruto before waving goodbye, he knew he wanted to wait for him, but right now he just needed to get home under some air conditioning. He felt a pull on his shoulder and a soft, "Wait," he turned around to see Naruto smiling at him, "Wanna maybe go get ramen?" All that ran through Shikamaru's mind was the word 'date', he stared into those blue eyes like he was staring up at the sky and nodded, smiling back at him. Shikamaru followed behind Naruto as he was being lead to his house, he explained that he had to drop off his things and put a shirt on before they could actually go, his strength still wasn't all there so caring things like backpacks made his arm uncomfortable. It was silent as they walked, this almost felt weird because of the previous interactions between them, Shikamaru knew it was only hugging, but he knew he had to have done something wrong to make Naruto this silent. He was never this silent, he was always talking and it used to annoy the heck out of Shikamaru, but now all wanted to do was hear his voice.

They arrived at Naruto's house after ten minutes of walking in silence, his home was smaller than Shikamaru had thought and it didn't have any air conditioning, which seemed weird because how could a hero like Naruto live in such a place like this? He had expected a normal sized home with the most updated version of the air conditioning system, but he didn't mind it so much because everything was neat despite the rowdy personality that Naruto always gave us to others and best of all, it smelled just like him. Naruto left Shikamaru alone in the living space as he turned a corner into a narrow hallway, quickly coming back with a white shirt on and two water bottles in his hands. Shikamaru said, "Thanks," as Naruto handed it to him and brushed pass him so they could be on their way to Ichiraku.

This time as they walked, Naruto wouldn't stop talking, he talked about everything from the weather to the garden and Shikamaru only listened, he didn't want to interrupt the flow of his words that were music to his ears. Shikamaru began to think about this situation though, he had hugged Naruto, even kissed him on the shoulder, went to his house for a quick minute and then was going out to eat with him, it was possibly the best situation that he was in right now. He didn't know that Naruto was merely doing all of this so he wouldn't be left alone with his own thoughts, he talked a whole bunch so that he could only concentrate on what he was saying, he invited him out so he wouldn't have to go home only to lay in bed all day, he thought it was better this way. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled, completely forgetting about whatever he was just talking about with the silent Shikamaru whose entire mood had just flipped at the sight of the pink haired girl. Everyone knew that Naruto had been in love with her since they were kids, but he didn't know if that were still true, he tried to comfort himself by reminding himself that they were close friends so of course she would be the first that Naruto noticed. The other four people, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Ino had all turned to wave at the pair with big smiles on their faces.

Hinata - who had a crush on Naruto - stood to give Naruto her seat with a blush on her face.  _He didn't even fucking do anything, why the fuck are you blushing?_ Shikamaru thought angrily to himself, watching as Sakura stood to give him her seat which was on the other end, far away from Naruto who he was supposed to be eating with. He hesitantly sat down looking away from the smiling blonde haired kid and ordered his usual. Before this year, he didn't ever really come down to Ichiraku, but ever since he discovered his feelings for Naruto, he tried to be around him as much as possible which resulted in him spending a lot of money here. 

Although this situation wasn't too bad due to his delicious ramen that was placed in front of him, he was still upset at the fact that everyone was talking to Naruto and who was entertaining them without even acknowledging the person he had asked to come here with him. The other six grew louder with Naruto's laugh overpowering all of them, it took everything in him not to look at that smiling man, but he kept his eyes on his food and ate slowly to savor the taste. "What a drag," he said to himself, his heart was heavy again, it had went away when he came to apologize to Naruto this morning and had been gone ever since, but now it felt like gravity was pulling his heart to the center of the earth with a greater force than the rest of his body. This was pain that he felt could never truly go away, that somehow someway it would always come back to infect his heart and he hated it.

Shikamaru felt two hands clench his shoulders and a soft whisper in his ear, "Why so quiet? You sad? Mad? Let's hug, I'll even let you kiss my neck since my shoulders covered." Naruto somehow had reached into his chest and clenched his heart, it was beating so rapidly and he could feel his cheeks heating up from the words, he didn't what he should do or what he should say, he didn't want to embarrass his friend in front of the other, but he also knew the hug would help him feel better if he did. He finished his ramen and then paid for it, he took Naruto's hand and went into the small pathway between Ichiraku and the building next to it, luckily no one was out right now or this wouldn't even be a good place to hug. "You scared to hug me around them?" Naruto laughed as Shikamaru wrapped his arms loosely around his neck and placed his head on his shoulder with his nose softly poking his neck, he felt his heart warming when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to their chests were touching.

"I'll do anything to make you happy, Shikamaru. You helped me once, now it's my turn to help you." The words were comforting and his heart felt lighter, but it made Shikamaru realize that Naruto was only doing this because he wanted to make him feel better rather than wanting to actually be around him. He knew he was overthinking but he just couldn't get the idea out of his head. Naruto pulled away from the hug, cupping his face for the third time in two days and staring into his eyes, "Everyone needs a hug every now and then, but I don't mind being the person you run to for a hug." Shikamaru really wanted to kiss him right now, but he knew it would only lead Naruto to go back on his words and abandon him, so he smiled and wrapped his hands tightly around Naruto's wrists and rubbed his cheek against Naruto's unwrapped his hand that felt so soft.

"Why are you going so far?" Naruto felt like he was always asked that question and usually always had a reason, but right now he couldn't think of one, his only reason was that he wanted to help Shikamaru like he had helped him when Jiraiya had been murdered. Although Shikamaru didn't go this far to help him, he didn't need any hugs or many words, but he felt like he needed to give all of that to Shikamaru who always seemed annoyed but never sad, who was more affectionate and gentle than most people thought him to be. 

Naruto could only give an answer that he knew was true, so he said, "Because I don't want you to feel what I felt long ago," he ran his thumb across Shikamaru's cheekbone, "I want you happy." Those words caused Shikamaru to smile, it was a real and genuine one because he loved how honest Naruto was being with him, he loved how gentle he could be when he really wanted to be. This was one of the reasons why he loved Naruto, the way he could be so kind to people, the way that he was strong and always there for people to lean on him, this was the person that he loved the most. "Hang out with me tomorrow? After the garden, I wanted to go visit Neji's grave since his birthday was tomorrow. Hinata asked me to go because she won't be able to."

Shikamaru nodded and this time he pulled away Naruto's hands from his face and placed his own hands on Naruto's cheeks, he watched as the kid's cheeks turned a soft pink with wide blue eyes, "I'll always support you." This Shikamaru was too much for Naruto right now, his eyes were glossy as they stared up at him with their slight height difference and he could see just how pink his lips were, why did he feel so nervous? He smiled though to hide his bewilderment and suggested that they go back, he knew he was nervous back there and was close to pushing Shikamaru away, but he wanted him to do it again.

Time seemed to go by slow as the seven friends talked to each other while walking around Konoha with loud laughs and animated hand gestures. Although Shikamaru was quiet the entire time besides his little laughs, he wasn’t thinking about anything but the smiles on all of his friends’ faces. They were happy like they all deserved to be, they’ve trained so hard and worked so hard the past ten years that they’ve all known each other, and even with the amount of losses they’ve had, they were all able to smile. It was a kind of strength that Shikamaru wish he had, but he knew he would get there soon, he would work at it everyday to create a happiness that would always overpower his pain. The manifestation of his strength was coming soon, he knew it was and it made him smile, he was going to be strong with a heart full of love rather than pain. 

The two boys separated from the group as they made their way home, Naruto purposefully taking the long way so he could make sure that Shikamaru got home safe and sound. Their was something in the smile on his lips, it was smile but felt so much more powerful than any smile he’s ever seen from Shikamaru. 

As they stopped in front of Shikamaru’s door, that same smile was still on his lips and his eyes were shining, was this what Shikamaru looked like when he wasn’t happy? Naruto stared at him as he finally looked up to him, the streetlight lighting his face up. “I’ll see you then,” Naruto said as he waved with his other hand stuffed in his pocket, he began to turn before he felt a pull on his shoulder and was forcibly turned around. Arms wrapped around him tightly, so tight that it felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“I’ll be strong so I can make you happy, too.” The words were just below a whisper, it was so quiet that it took Naruto a second to register the words that had just left Shikamaru. This feeling he had, it was a feeling that he had never felt before, it almost felt like relief. That’s it - he felt relieved because finally someone saw what he was truly feeling, they could see it in the actions that he thought were least obvious, but it was clear that it only made it even more obvious. It felt like his knees were going to give in from the sudden feeling of pain that he kept hidden away for so long, he just didn’t understand why it was all so obvious to Shikamaru when everyone else couldn’t even tell. Some of his closest friends couldn’t even see the pain that he worked so hard to put away, but Shikamaru noticed it instantly. 

Naruto gently pushed Shikamaru away who quickly pulled himself back in and pressed his lips against Naruto’s neck. He then quickly let go of his blonde haired friend and left him there with his own thoughts. He smiled and looked up at the sky.

"What is this feeling?"


	3. Chapter 3

The weather today was a lot more comfortable so there were many more faces walking around the village, people were laughing and smiling and greeting each other like they hadn't seen each other in weeks, these were the moments that Naruto would always pay attention to while he watered the garden and pulled the weeds. The bustling and loud Konoha was back, it was something that he didn't realize he missed every morning for the past week, the way people hugged each other and talked and ate out together, these were things that not many people realized they would miss if it were gone. These were the small things that Naruto noticed in his daily life, he noticed the way people laugh, the way they hugged him, the way the greeted him, he memorized each one for each individual person so he could know if something was ever wrong because people talk differently, laugh differently and hug differently when somethings wrong. He assumed that's how Shikamaru noticed how he was feeling, although they had only hugged four times now in the past two weeks - he hasn't seen Shikamaru since they ate ramen together - he was immediately able to tell something was off by the way Naruto had hugged him, he himself didn't even notice the difference in his grip or the slow pump of his saddening heart, Shikamaru did though. 

Just as Naruto was about finish, he could hear a soft laugh from the person he promised to make happy just a week and a half ago, so he turned to see Shikamaru with Chouji and a smile on his face as the crinkles next to his eyes became more apparent. It had been a while since he saw the two together, so despite the feeling in his stomach, he told himself that he was truly happy that Shikamaru had finally found his way back to spending time with some of his closest friends that used to hardly ever see him. He kind of wished though - no, not kind of -  he  _really_ wished that he was Chouji right now, he wished that he was the one to make the black haired teenager laugh like that because he had made a promise and it felt like he was breaking it with every passing moment. "It's okay, Naruto. As long as he's happy," he told himself quietly, looking away from the two good friends and continuing to water that garden. At times like this, he hoped that a friend would walk up behind him with a watering pot and helped him to distract him from the feeling that he had inside, he couldn't quite understand the feeling but he knew it hurt quite a lot. He could handle it though, it was a pain that was nothing compared to what he had felt in the past and he was sure no pain could ever measure up to the pain of loneliness.

It was the first time Shikamaru had seen Naruto in over a week, his smile faded as he began to block Chouji's voice out and stare at the tanned back, he really missed Naruto but after what he had done the day they ate ramen together, he couldn't bring himself to face him. He was absolutely embarrassed, so embarrassed that his cheeks would always turn a soft pink whenever he thought about it, they would even turn a dark red whenever someone even began to talk about Naruto and his dedication to the communal garden. It wasn't only Shikamaru's severe embarrassment that had him avoiding Naruto, but he was the fact that he felt like he was truly becoming too close to the guy that he liked, the one that he knew he would never have a chance with because even if he were to like guys, he would definitely go after Sasuke.

Shikamaru tried convincing himself that he should talk to Naruto, especially after everything he had done for him during those short two days, but he couldn't bring himself to wave goodbye to Chouji and greet his blond haired friend so he kept on walking with an expressionless face that held sad eyes.

Later on that day when Shikamaru was walking home from Chouji's house, he came across Naruto's home that was still surprisingly small. He knew this wasn't the best time to talk to Naruto, the sun was setting and he was probably tired from all of the garden work he did earlier today, but it was especially difficult because he was going to be in Naruto's home that smelled of him everywhere he went - he wouldn't be able to control the heat that would rise to his cheeks if he went in there right now. It didn't matter though, he didn't care if his cheeks were going to burn the entire time he was in there, he really wanted to see Naruto, he missed him with every bit of air that filled his lungs and every bit of blood that pumped through his veins. So, after building the courage to knock on his door for a few moments, he knocked on the wooden door with the Uzumaki clan symbol carved into it. He stared down at his hands as he tried to think of a way to greet Naruto, he chewed on his bottom lip and took a deep breath, he just had to be himself, he knew that but it was so hard with how Naruto made him feel. He never got nervous about things, but just thinking of talking to Naruto made him so incredibly nervous, he felt like he wasn't himself and he didn't know if that were good or bad.

Naruto opened the door with widened eyes, Shikamaru looked up from his hands and at Naruto, his hair was messier and his eyes were bluer than usual. Everything right now about Naruto felt so much more saturated and vivid, standing here in front of him made it so hard to breathe that Shikamaru couldn't even bring himself to greet his friend. "Come in," Naruto whispered, stepping out of the way for Shikamaru to walk past him and into his home that was still as neat as he remembered and still smelled like Naruto. The scent made his lips curve slightly before it disappeared when he heard the sound of the door closing and Naruto brushing by him to sit back down on the couch and finish eating his ramen. 

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, he knew he wanted to talk to him and see him and smell him, but he just didn't know what he should say to him because everything coming to his mind right now just didn't seem right. He just knew that being here right now was better than going home and sleeping with that heavy feeling in his chest, he knew it was better than thinking about the embarrassment he was feeling every time he thought of that Friday. The best thing he could do was to just say what he was feeling, Naruto would be able to help him feel better because he did make a promise to make him happy, so there wouldn't be anything wrong with saying that he was sad, would it? But Shikamaru didn't say he was sad, his cheeks flushed a red when he said loudly, "I missed you!" He covered his mouth as his eyes widened at what he just said, he knew he shouldn't say something like that because then Naruto would misinterpret it and probably misunderstand, but he wouldn't be misunderstanding if he took it the way that Shikamaru hoped he wouldn't.

The blue eyes trailed away from the small television screen and stared at him, his heart was beating so quickly and he was so scared, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he felt his hands leaving his mouth and reached for the door behind him. Naruto was quicker than him though, before he knew it he was pushed against the front door and those blue eyes were staring into his, his tears were already streaming down his cheeks. He was crying simply from the fear he felt as he waited for Naruto to respond and the extreme feeling of embarrassment, he didn't intend on embarrassing himself again but he also didn't intend on Naruto being this close to him. "Stay then," Naruto whispered. Shikamaru could feel his breath against his lips, he closed his eyes tightly before opening them and nodding. Naruto stared deeper into his eyes for a few more moments before moving away to sit back on the couch and finish his ramen for the second time, he sat back comfortably as Shikamaru sat down next to him, he sat as far away as he could - he felt so vulnerable right now. 

The silence between them was filled by the soft hum of the television, it wasn't playing anything particularly interesting but Naruto didn't seem to mind so Shikamaru didn't say anything and just watched it. They stayed like that for a while, Shikamaru was really enjoying it just for the simple fact that he was around Naruto with his scent all around him. He wished he could have more though, more than just his presence and his smell, he wished he could have a hug or a kiss or even for him to just simply hold his hand. "You miss me but you haven't hugged me." Shikamaru slowly looks towards Naruto who's still staring at the television, his eyes are bored and more of a dull blue now, but he's still as beautiful as he was before. He doesn't hesitate after that, he's slowly moving closer to Naruto and his heartbeat begins to speed up, it's so warm in here yet he has goosebumps. 

Shikamaru stops himself though, he has something he wants to say but he doesn't know if he should say it, he doesn't know if it will sit right with Naruto like he wants it to but he goes for it anyways. "If I just wanted a hug, then I would've hugged you at the garden earlier today," he whispered, Naruto still with his eyes forward avoiding Shikamaru's eyes, afraid that Shikamaru might see something in his eyes that Naruto isn't sure he wants him to see.

"Then what do you want?" He finally gives in and stares at him but Shikamaru isn't looking at him anymore, he's biting down on his lip as he stares down at his hands as if he's contemplating what he should say. It took everything in Shikamaru to say it, and even when he did it, it was barely even a whisper but Naruto heard it so clear it felt like he was screaming it in his ear.

"You. Not just your hugs, but your kisses a-and your hands, I want everything that has to do with Naruto." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I really enjoy writing this, I appreciate those who have taken the time to read this, thank you.
> 
> Sorry btw, shorter chapter.

Naruto looked away from Shikamaru’s black eyes and slowly looked back at the television, it was almost as if he was refusing to acknowledge the words that had came out of Shikamaru’s mouth. The silence from the usually babbling and talkative Naruto was kicking him in the heart with every passing moment, it was like the pain and heaviness inside of him was becoming increasingly worse with the ticking of the clock that hung above the television. By now, Shikamaru was sure he had everything in the house mesmerized from its color to its placement, he was sure he could through everything out of the small house and put it exactly where it was before hand - so much time had passed by and he couldn’t bare to look at Naruto any longer. 

This was the first time that Shikamaru had ever confessed to someone he liked before, he was sure that it would probably be the last time because he hadn’t yet figured out a way to stop liking Naruto. He thought maybe he should leave but he needed to know what was going through this kid’s mind, he needed to know if he was hated or was found disgusting, he needed to know if Naruto was still at least his friend. He knew Naruto wasn’t one to easily hate someone, so that possibility was nearly shoved out of his mind until the voice in the back of his head kept on telling him every reason why Naruto would and should hate him. Why wouldn’t Naruto just speak to him?

Naruto was thinking back to every moment that he had spent with Shikamaru, he wondered what he did that could’ve made this guy like him, he wondered what about him he even liked. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know if he liked Shikamaru because he’s never really liked a guy before. He didn’t know if it’d feel different from liking a girl, he didn’t know if it would feel the exact same, but that was something that he didn’t need to know. “Sorry, Naruto, I’m not as smart as you think I am,” Shikamaru said, finally breaking the silence and pulling Naruto from his thoughts. The black haired teenager was smiling now with tears streaming down his cheeks, he was sure that he needed to hug him now because despair and rejection was the last thing that he wanted Shikamaru to feel. But he couldn’t move fast enough before Shikamaru continued. 

“I like you if you couldn’t figure that out, at first I didn’t understand why but I think I do now. You’re strong.” Shikamaru sniffled and took a deep breath. “You’re so strong, you let people burden you with their problems without even fixing your own. You care when you don’t really need to. You love even when there’s hate all around you. How could I not like someone like that?” Shikamaru looked at Naruto with this big smile and tears his eyes that just kept on falling, this was a different kind of pain that Naruto didn’t know much about. But he could see the shift in Shikamaru’s eyes and the he could hear the change in the way he spoke, this wasn’t the kind of rejection that Naruto had received when he was younger. This was the pain of rejection from the one you loved most, he has never felt it in its truest form but Shikamaru has. 

A shaky loud laugh erupted from a Shikamaru before he said, “You make me so happy I feel like I could fly.” 

Naruto understood that feeling he felt that night he was left alone after Shikamaru left to go inside, he knew that it was a feeling of happiness in its purest form, why did it take him so long to realize it? As he watched tears stream down a crinkly eyed Shikamaru, he could feel his own eyes burning too because this was the person that he knew would make him happy even if it was only with the sound of his breathing. The warmth he felt on his skin began to spread throughout his body to his heart, was he supposed to wait for Shikamaru all this time? Was this the person that would love him no matter what was inside of him? Was Shikamaru going to be the person that would walk through flames just to hold Naruto? 

The tears began to stream down his cheeks as he watched Shikamaru’s bottom lip tremble, he hoped he wasn’t the reason for the pain that was living inside of Shikamaru’s soul for the past few months. He wiped his cheeks quickly and took a deep breath before moving closer to Shikamaru until their skin was touching, his heart wasn’t pounding like he thought it would be, it was calm and beat so slow that he knew this moment would compare to nothing else. He wiped the tears from Shikamaru’s cheeks with his thumb then placed one hand on the back of his neck. “You can have me.” Their faces inched closer together as Shikamaru’s eyes widened while Naruto’s eyes flutter closed. Soon, there lips were pressed together, there was no movement but it was perfect enough for Shikamaru to close his eyes as he felt the warmth in Naruto’s body travel to his. 

Shikamaru was warm, he was warm in a way that the sun could never make him, it was like his heart was the sun itself as this feeling of happiness consumed him. Their lips moved slowly against one another’s as Shikamaru placed his hand on the back of Naruto’s neck as well, feeling the soft blond hair between the tips of his fingers. 

They pulled away from each other, their eyes filled with fire of happiness that they felt like they had been searching for. 

“I like you, Naruto.”

“I like you too, Shikamaru.”


	5. Chapter 5

They stared at each other for a while with their fingers intertwined, they were too scared to kiss the other, they were too scared to even move. There was only the slightly squeeze whenever the television was becoming a little too bit loud, they didn’t know how they were able to keep eye contact for so long without flustering and turning away, but they did. 

It was the first time that either of them felt this way for someone that felt the same way back, so they didn’t want to mess up by making the wrong move or moving too quickly. The sun was completely down now and Shikamaru’s black eyes were slightly droopy with a big smile on his lips as he stared lovingly at Naruto whose lips weren’t curved into a smile but whose eyes sparkled. “I don’t know anything about being with someone,” Shikamaru said as he finally looked away from Naruto and licked his chapped lips. It was true, he hadn’t ever been with anyone before, he’s liked people but he’s never had the courage to tell them about how he felt. 

Naruto looked down at their hands and felt his heart clench at the thought of a Shikamaru letting go. “I don’t either, we should go slow. We can.. go on dates?” Naruto looked back at Shikamaru whose smile didn’t falter, he had never seen someone smile so much. 

The two were quiet again, Shikamaru didn’t say anything back or nod in approval because he didn’t know if that’s what they should do, he wasn’t even sure if they should be open about what they have going on. Relationships like these weren’t very common in the village, he had only heard about a few when he wasn’t listening to the gossip between Ino and Sakura. He was scared honestly, he liked Naruto but he didn’t want to hurt him or to be hurt, he didn’t want people looking at them differently - especially not to Naruto who was finally seen as the hero he deserved to be seen as. 

“Are you sure you want me, Naruto?” he whispered, pulling his hand away from him. 

“More than anything.”

The words sat well with Shikamaru, he liked to hear someone like Naruto who was always loud and joking speak so soft and serious, especially about things as sensitive as emotions and feelings. He felt his hand be grabbed again, the grip tighter followed by blue eyes that were pleading with him, was Naruto going to beg to be with him? He didn’t understand why he would, Shikamaru was the one that had been chasing after Naruto, he should want this. “I’m scared.” Shikamaru was blunt and honest like he always was, he knew he wouldn’t have the strength or the indecency to lie to Naruto now. Shikamaru felt soft lips press to his neck and Naruto’s empty hand hold onto the back of his neck. 

“It’s okay to be scared, but you’re strong,” he whispered against Shikamaru’s skin, “You are someone I envy.” The words reminded Shikamaru of the day at the lake, he remembered the way that he was held and comforted, he knew he needed to be there for Naruto like he was for him. 

Soon, Naruto was kissing Shikamaru after pushing him against the arm rest of the couch. It was gentle just like their previous kiss, their hands still pressed together as their lips moved slowly, their tongues slightly grazed each other. Was this what Naruto wanted? He knew it had to be because he was craving for more of his Shikamaru, he wanted to run his fingers through his hair and slip his tongue into his mouth like they did in the movies. Naruto wanted to be with Shikamaru until Shikamaru no longer liked him, and even when that moment would come, he’d still be there to make him happy. “I was standing outside of your house after you kissed me on my neck and ran inside,” Naruto began quickly as he hovered over Shikamaru after their kiss, “You had just told me you’d try and make me happy, but you didn’t realize just how happy those simple words made me. I missed you after that, it was so painful I thought my heart was going to break from the heaviness in my chest.” 

Naruto was babbling again, he talked about everything from the way Shikamaru’s hair looked that day at the lake to the way Shikamaru’s eyes were looking up at him as he spoke right then. He couldn’t stop talking about how strong and smart and amazing Shikamaru was, he talked about how he wasn’t during the Fourth Shinobi War, how despite the pain that was invading his heart, he still kept going. “You are the only one, Shikamaru. I didn’t know it when you cried that day at the lake, but I know it now. Please be with me.” Naruto’s voice was needy as he begged Shikamaru who was wiping the tears from the blond teenager’s face, his eyes were big at the small speech and his heart was even bigger. 

“I want you,” Naruto breathed into Shikamaru’s neck after leaning down on top of him, their chests pressed together and their legs tangled. There wasn’t anything sexual about his words, he just wanted Shikamaru to himself like the teen under him had always wanted Naruto to himself. “ _Please_ ~~~~ ~~~~.”

Shikamaru never knew someone could look at him the way that Naruto was looking at him, he didn’t know he could make someone feel that way that he did. There feelings were out on the table, their hearts were out on their arms and Naruto had expressed how much he wanted Shikamaru, now all he had to do was say yes. He didn’t know why he was finding it so hard, maybe it was the fear, but he knew he wouldn’t regret any of this. “Okay.” It was the one word that could fully calm down Naruto in that moment, he moved away from Shikamaru’s neck before pressing their lips together again. He moved from over Shikamaru who sat up and stared at Naruto who was finally smiling.

The both were finally happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly enjoyed writing this! If you’d like more, I don’t mind adding more but I felt like if I continued I might be stretching this short story further then it needed to be. 
> 
> Please leave comments tell me your thoughts!


End file.
